Sinful Desires
by KuroMitski
Summary: Rin has been dealing with hidden feelings for her brother, Len, but is she the only one? No in depth BAD scenes.
1. Chapter1: I'm horrible

Chapter 1: I'm horrible

"Wake up Rin!" I woke up to the same voice I always woke up to. I opened my misty blue eyes just to stare into identical orbs. I saw his palish-pink lips, same as mine. Sure he's a boy and I'm a girl and sure our personalities are different, but that doesn't change the fact that we're twins.

"Would you please get off of me? I asked, trying hard to hold on to my self control .

"Oh, sorry." he said, his pale, white face becoming a tomato. He's my brother, and I love him as a brother, but I also love him in another way. I love him in a way society looks down on. I love him in a way siblings shouldn't. I don't know when it started, but I'm only fourteen and am having rather BAD thoughts about him and I.

I have to stay really calm as he gets up slowly, our bodies touching each others lightly.

"Sorry about that." he said. _I'm not. _ I thought. God what is wrong with me? Why am I this way? Why do I love my twin brother this way? I'm so horrible and messed up. Why do I love my brother ?

Len just sat in his bed , which was next to mine (yes we sleep in the same room) smiling awkwardly, oblivious to what I felt, what I was thinking, how horrible I was. He was just sitting there smiling, so pure, I smiled too.

REVIEW, It will get better.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night

Whoops fogot this last time. DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid characters.

Chapter2:Movie Night

"Well, I woke you up early because tonight is movie night." Len said.

"Yeah,so?" I asked

"So we're going to mix it up!" he said cheerfully. He's so cute. (kawaii, kawaii) I could watch him all day, but that would be wrong.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to actually go to the movies first." he said.

"First? What are you-" I couldn't finish because I was cut off.

"I saved my allowance and we're watching a DVD after."

"Okay, but what will we watch?" I asked, sorta excited.

"Anything you'd like." he replied.

"But wouldn't it be boring for you?" I asked.

"No, it's fine." he said.

"Okay, what are my choices?" I asked. After about two hours I decided on a movie and a DVD. The movie was called _Sinful Dreams_, it was, of coarse, a chick-flick. (Hey if you can't get love, you can fantasize) The DVD was called _Hidden Desires_, another chick-flick. Len didn't complain, he's too nice.

"I'll buy extra popcorn." I said.

"Thanks." he said.

_ The Movie Theatre_

" _But Miku!" _The blue haired guy on screen said.

"_No Kaito, we're brother and sister! _ The green haired Miku girl replied.

"_Brothers and sisters who can do this!"_ The guy kissed the girl. I looked away from Len and the screen and blushed a deep shade of red.

_DVD_

It finally ended, that boring DVD. I looked to the left to find Len asleep. I could see his sleeping face, his lips. I leaned in closed my eyes, and kissed him with a pounding heart. I then put cover over him and ran up to our room. I shut the door behind me.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I asked while running a finger over my lips. "My first kiss."

I was born to make misunderstandings, just kidding.

I know, boring until the end right? I just suck at writing. Wait for next chapter and REVIEW please.

: 0 ^.^.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin's Sick Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid characters.

-Chapter 3: Rin's sick day

I woke up with a heavy head. The yellow covers had fallen off of me some time during the night and I was freezing. I still remembered yesterday, but my head was too heavy to think about it. I looked at the bed beside me which Len had proubably crawled to in the middle of the night. I looked at him and saw his sweet angelic, sleeping face.

I had ideas, but brushed them aside. I had to think clearer or this was going to get BAD. First of all, I had to wake up Len.

"Len...Len..." I said while nudging his arm with my hands.

"Banana." He whispered and pulled me into his bed with inhuman strength. (for a pretty boy, he IS strong) He pulled me, still asleep, closer to where our faces were near each others. He kissed my forehead and sqeezed me tighter. I wasn't really in the mood for thinking, so I cuddled up to him and went back to sleep.

"Rin... Rin..." I woke up to Len's voice.

"What?" I asked, half asleep.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked. Memories from earlier came into my head and I blushed.

"I felt sick, you were asleep, I tried to wake you up, you pulled me into your bed, and I was sick and weak so I fell asleep." I told him the short version leaving out some UNEEDED details.

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming..." he trailed off.

"About bananas?" I asked

"Well, something like that." he said. _ He's too cute. _I thought _I just wanna..._ I stopped that thought.

"Well I need to get into my own bed.." I said.

"It's okay, don't over excert yourself, you can sleep on the left side." he said.

"Thanks." I said moving over a bit. I fell back to sleep

PLEASE REVIEW T.T please


	4. Chapter 4: Ice cream kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any vocaloid characters.

-Chapter 4: Ice cream kiss

I woke up happy. I was snuggled up to Len, him hugging me unconsciously. Again, I was happy, but happiness must end for the sinful. He woke up lazily, saw me, flushed, and let go.

"S-sorry." he said blushing.

"It's okay." I said, pretending to be half asleep. I got off of his bed.

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you're all sweaty and it's hot in here." he said.

"Okay, but turn your head, I need to get changed." I said.

"Okay." he replied. I got dressed in yellow shorts and a black and white tank top.

"I'm do-" I couldn't finish because when I turned around, I saw him in his boxers. He looked at me.

"Sorry." we said in unison while turning back around quickly.

"Okay, I'm done." he said about three minutes later. I turned to face him, he had about the same outfit as me, but he was wearing a plain white tank top.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." he answered. We went to a nearby ice-cream shop.

"I'll have sherbert." I said.

"I'll have banana flavored." Len said. The man gave us our ice-cream after we payed him. We walked towards our house, cold treats in hand.

"Let me try that?" he asked.

"No." I replied. He stole my sherbert and licked it in the exact same place I was eating off of. He gave it back. I thought about how that was an indirect kiss and went into shock mode, sending the sherbert to the ground. I recovered and ran to catch up with Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW! Seriously, if I don't get more reviews, I might not have the energy to continue the story. I mean, I know I suck at this and all, but, REVIEW! PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any vocaloid characters.

-Chapter 5: Beach Day

The next day, I woke up in my own bed, slightly dissapointed. I looked at Len's bed. He was just waking up.

"Morning, Rin." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Len." I replied.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know... Well it is summer, we could go to the beach." I said.

"Good idea!" he exclaimed exitedly.

"Well, I'll change in the bathroom." I said remembering recent... er...complications.

"Kay, I'll change here." he said. I went to the bathroom. I put on my yellow and black striped bikini that didn't show too much or too less and a pair of yellow flip- flops. I went to the door to our room and knocked just to be safe.

"Come in!" Len shouted. He was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks, a white sleeveless hoodie, sandals, and sunglasses that rested on top of his head.

"Did you already get the stuff?" I asked.

"What stuff?" He asked.

"Sunscreen, towels, ect?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" he said picking up a white duffle bag.

"Let's go then." I said. We went out the door and got on a train that went to th beach.

"Yahoo!" we both shouted when our feet touched the sand. We ran towards the water.

"I'm first!" I shouted, running faster.

"No your not!" he shouted back, catching up. We jumped in at the same time. When I tried to rize to the surface, I realized my right leg was wedged between two rocks. I tried to get loose, but that just made me loose oxygen faster.

"Rin!" I heard before I passed out. I woke up on the sand, Len hovering above me.

"What the-" I was cut off by Len's arms suddenly around me.

"I was so worried!"

"What?" I asked.

"Your brother got you out of the water and even performed CPR on you, successfully it seems." said a person among the people I realised were circled around us._CPR?_ I thought. _Lens lips?_ _ Oh god..._ I fainted again, just like any girl who's secretly in love with her twin brother, not many of them.

"Rin!" I heard faintly.

"You better get her home so she can rest." I heard like a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6: Resting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the vocaloid characters.

-Chapter 6: Resting

I woke up to the feel of Len's hand holding mine. His head was on my stomach and he was sleeping. I looked at his face and saw dark circles under his eyes.

"Len." I whispered. "Len."

"Hmmmmm..?" he asked. His eyes shot open. "Rin!" he shouted. "You're finally awake!" he had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, now go to bed." I whispered.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked, then blushed. "I just don't want you too far away from me." he said. _Wait, did he really say that?_ I asked myself.

"O-Okay." I replied. " You can sleep on the left." I said.

"Kay." He got on the left side of the bed and laid down beside me. He squirmed a minute, then reached an arm around me, his hand found mine and held it. We went back to sleep like that.

I woke up facing him, with both of his arms around me. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. There was a thought nagging at me. It was a very horrible thought, but I just couldn't get over it. I inched my face closer to his and kissed him.

My evil thirst was quenched, so I could go back to sleep. I did go back to sleep.

"Rin wake up." I heard Len say. I woke up with him hovering over me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said.

"Good." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to wake up."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Okay, now what do we do?" I asked.

"Videogames?" he asked like a puppy begging for a bone, at least ,from my rose tinted vision.

"Okay." I replied. We spent all day playing videogames, eating snacks every now and then.

"I'm going to bed." I said when it was finally over.

"Kay." he turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." he said back. I fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? **REVIEW... -EXTRA RANDOMNESS- **I was randomly thinking about this chapter and I relised Rin reminded my of a plushie. Buh- Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: An Accident

-Chapter 7: An Accident

I woke up without Len beside me. The feeling a had could only be described as that of a person on drugs that suddenly got a drop in the number. Without realizing it, I had become addicted. I really needed to get out of the house without Len and cool my head. I looked to Len's bed, he was still sleeping.

"Len, wake up!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm going out with my friends today." I said.

"Can I come?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Nope, girls night out, so to speak." I replied. I walked out of the room, a randomly picked outfit in hand. "Don't come into the bathroom, I'm changing." I said. I came out in a white summer dress with sunflower print and slipped on a pair of sandals. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Len yelled running over to me. I turned my head to look at him. He tripped on a book (like the clutz he is) and made me fall to the floor, him on top of me. That's not the worst/best part, when he fell on me, his lips connected with mine.

"S-s-sorry." he said blushing.

"I-it's okay, what did you want?" I asked, trying to get out of the awkward atmosphere.

"I was wondering what time you're coming back." he replied.

"Around five." I said. I went outside quickly and slid down to my knees. "What the..." I whispered, touching my lips and blushing. I got my cellphone out. Five seconds later, I was heading to Luka's.

"Hi." I said when she opened the door.

"Hi." she said dragging me in, "So what happened?" she asked, twirling a piece of her pink hair.

"Nothing." I said.

" You can't lie to me, especially when you're blushing." she said. I filled her in since she already knew about me loving Len. When it was over, I asked her what time it was. "Six o' clock." she said.

"Holy shit, I gotta go." I shouted, racing towards my house. It was six-thirty when I got home. I opened the door.

"You're home!" Len shouted. "What took you?"

"Luka." I said, he understood.(Luka is my best friend)

"Well I'm going to bed." I said. I went to our room ,pulled the cover over me, and went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Authors note: Hoped u liked (or possibly loved) this chapter, please review, and yeah, the reason their parents are gone is because of their own romantic summer vacation. And again, please REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
